Songs from the Soul
by YuHtje
Summary: Here I'll post one shots of my favourite losers. genres may vary. NEW: Privacy Invasion
1. Lose it All

Sound of breaking glass filled the night streets as three star meister Maka Albarn was thrown in a grocery store through the window pane.

"Maka, are you alright?" Death Scythe and loyal partner Soul 'Eater' Evans asked from his weapon form.

Maka stumbled on her feet, nodding. "Hang on a little longer Soul!" she croaked. "We can finish this!" The duo had been fighting with a pretty mean kishin for almost an hour now, taking longer than their usual battles. Maka was running out of breath and fast.

The meister was about to jump back into the heat of the fire when she was forced to the ground, head first. Maka screamed at the searing pain running through her skull when it made contact to the floor. She felt her hold on Soul slip before she completly collapsed. Everything blacked out for a second.

Next thing Maka knows is her partner standing over her, one arm turned in a scythe, baring his teeth at the kishin.

"What are you doing?" Maka protested. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"You can't fight like this Maka. Let me protect you." Soul growled, not tolerating any form of protest.

Maka could only let him have his way. The black waves of unconciousness were washing over her, dragging her deeper in by the second.

In the meantime Soul was wrapped in what looked like a dance of blocking and attacking the kishin. The creature was fast but Soul could see through it's moves. Soon he knew when to dodge or block before he could land a blow back. The kishin was nearing its end.

_Just one more! _Soul thought through gritted teeth. _Then we can get the fuck out of here!_

Soul broke down in a sprint to the approaching kishin, baring his teeth at the monstrocity for the upcoming victory. His heart sank tough when the kishin dodged away from him, heading straight to Maka.

"Maka!" he shouted, panicked.

The girl had raised herself on knees and hands. She raised her head at her partner's voice. For one second she was met by crimson eyes before she got knocked over by agonizing pain. Something - the kishin - had stabbed in her midrif.

"No!" Soul screamed. With unbelievable speed he ran up to the kishin and made a clean cut through its disformed body. The creature screamed before it dissolved in a red orb.

Soul didn't pay attention to it as he was already making his way to his meister. The girl was searching for breath, shaking violently as she looked at herself. _So much blood!_ She thought and whimpered.

"Maka, Maka listen to me!" Soul started as he took her shaking form in his arms. "Stay with me okay. I'm calling for help right now. Okay?" Maka nodded through her state of shock.

Soul searched for his radio and when finally found, made contact with Shinigami. "Hey there Soul-kun, how's the-"

"I need help!" Soul interupted. He couldnt efford the time waisting pleasantries. Maka was slipping away and fast. "Maka has been severly injuried. She needs medical attention right now!"

The death god seemed to immediately understand the situation. "I'll send a team your way right this instant."

Soul nodded before he cut the connection, turning his attention back to the frial girl in his arl. "You heard that Maka? They're coming! Just hang on a little longer."

"Soul it hurts." Maka whimpered, her hands starting to clutch at the gaping wound. "It hurts so much."

Soul took her hand and grasped it in his own. "I'm so sorry Maka." He groaned, resting his forehead on hers. "Please stay with me. Please."

"Make it go away," Maka begged, tears streaming down her face. "P-please. It hurts s-so much."

Soul reached for the soul wavelength to destract her. It seemed to work, only just a little, as her cries turned back to whimpers. Soul was flooding Maka's mind with warm, pleasant memories. Of their friends, the teachers, their adventures. He sent her his love and promises that he'd be a better partner, roommate, boyfriend if she let him, if she'd just _stay with him!_

His body jolted when he felt Maka respond. Also memories, though faded around the edges as she was slipping away further and further from him.

"Maka please," Soul cried, pulling her body closer to him. "Don't fucking do this to me. I love you so much. Please."

He didn't care he was crying his eyes out. His meister, soulmate, the only one he truly loved, was dying and there was nothing he could do except watch.

"I love you Maka. I'm so sorry I fucked up. I -" His words got caught short when he felt her last breath leave her body. The connection slipped away and Soul was left in darkness.

No.

No this can't be happening.

Fuck no!

Soul pinched Maka's hand he was still holding. There was no response. No warmth. Just cold emptiness.

It all started to crumble apart. Soul lay his meister down on the ground, straightened her clothes, letting her hands lay on her chest, closing her eyes. And then he started screaming, howling, beating the ground as he morned over his fallen angel.

A medical team and the rest of Spartoi reached the battlefield only thirty minutes after the call. They only found the meister, laying peaceful and alone on the grass. They checked for a pulse but there was nothing. There was no sign of the corrupted soul or the weapon partner.

What they did find was a bloody Spartoi patch resting in Maka's crossed hands. Black blood.


	2. Merry Christmas

**AN/ So I know this is at least one day too late but I still wanted to wish everyone a merry christmas! So have some fluff ^_^**

December 24th, christmas eve.

Everyone in Death City was ready for the following days of joy, good food, love and presents. Everyone except Soul.

His partner had left to have dinner with her father, leaving Soul alone in the apartment. In Maka's defence, she did ask him if he wanted to join them.

But Soul had declined, flinching at the image of Spirit freaking out because he spoiled their father-daughter moment.

So here he was, laying on the couch, watching Home Alone while sipping on some Egg Nog. He thought about his own home. And his parents. Wes.

How were they doing? Did they miss them? Had they planned a Christmas dinner too? Probably.

Soul sighed and reached for his phone. Maybe he should check up on them. Or at least Wes. The weapon searched for his brother number, finding it easily. Taking a deep breath he hit the dial button.

Three, four, five rings. Soul was about to cut the line when he heard a familiar voice – though slightly out of breath – say, "Soul!"

"Ah, hi Wes. How are you?"

"It's so good to here from you little brother! I'm good. Really good. You? How's Death City? And your partner, Maka? Is she okay?"

Soul felt a little dizzy at his brother's enthusiasm. "I uhm – yeah I'm good. Death City is still a chaotic mess and Maka is doing really good. She started teaching the NOT class."

"Huh? Aren't you two doing anymore missions?"

A corner of Soul's mouth lifted up slightly. "Yeah we still do that. Though not as much as we used to since Kidd made amends with the witches. Now we only go hunting whenever there's a Kishin."

"So what do you do?"

Soul felt a little reluctant to answer Wes. Though he of course did. "I got a teaching job too."

"That's great Soul! I'm so proud!"

"You don't even know what I teach."

That shut his over enthusiastic brother up. Though only temporarily. "Probably something about being a weapon." Wes deadpanned.

Soul could only chuckle. "Good enough."

The older sibling barked a laugh too. Then he sighed. "It's nice to hear from you little brother."

A little reluctantly Soul muttered a. "Nice to hear from you too."

Suddenly the door opened. Soul looked up and saw it was Maka, looking upset. She gave him a little smile before she stomped off to her room. "Hey Wes," Soul started, having the feeling Maka could use his comfort. "I gotta go. Maka just walked in."

Wes immediately understood. "Okay little brother. Say hi for me."

"I will. Bye Wes."

"Bye Soul. Merry christmas."

Soul smiled a little. "Merry christmas." Then the Death Scythe hung up and walked to his meister's room. "Maka?"

"Come in Soul."

Soul opened the door and saw Maka sitting in bed, a book in her lap. "Hi."

Maka gave him another small smile. "Hey."

"Everything okay?"

Maka shrugged. "Could've been better," she muttered.

Soul walked over to the girl's bed and sat down next to her. "Watcha' reading?" he asked to distract her.

"Crime detective."

"Want to read to me?"

Maka looked surprised at Soul. The weapon ignored her stare, closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall. Seeing his plan, Maka smiled. _What an idiot._ She thought. "Sure."

And so the duo spent their christmas eve in bed, one reading out loud while the other listened, slowly falling asleep.

Right before Soul was completely asleep he sent a "Merry Christmas Maka," to his partner through the bond.

Maka stopped and looked over at Soul. He was asleep, head resting on her shoulder. She smiled, small though sincere. Very quickly she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Soul."


	3. Privacy invasion

Maka was looking through some boxes in their little junk room. It was stuffed with old memorabilia and the meister thought it was time – no, necessary – to look through them, throwing the useless stuff out. Soul was out playing basketball with Black*Star, leaving her alone in the apartment.

With earbuds in her ears, Maka got to work. She actually found a lot of crap that could be thrown away. Broken Christmas lights, a piñata Soul got for his birthday three years ago, some old clothes Maka didn't fit anymore – to the girl's delight.

It wasn't until she stumbled upon a box saying 'important stuff from Soul. Don't touch!' that Maka stopped her actions.

She knew her weapon kept particular stuff in his own box but she never thought he'd label it as important. Curiosity taking over, Maka checked the time. Two thirty, Soul wouldn't be home until four, she was sure of it.

So she took the box and dragged it out of the junk room, too heavy to lift. "Fuck!" Maka huffed when she reached the living room. "What did that idiot put in there?"

As to answer her own question, Maka opened the box. The first thing she found was a cream headband with two – self stitched, Maka noted – patches on them. Immediately she recognized the garment. A smile spread across her lips. _He actually kept this old thing!_ She thought, not unaffectionately.

Maka folded it up and placed it next to the box, digging further in. She also found his matching jacket and some news articles about them. That last one actually surprised Maka. She did not believe he would keep them.

Deciding to not think much of it, Maka continued snooping around. And then she found the most odd thing. A photo album.

It was made of high quality leather. The initials 'SE' pressed in it. Underneath the initials Maka found 'Eater' carved between the two capitals. "Baka." Maka whispered, amused and started flipping through it. She saw Soul's first years as a baby, growing older and older by pages. The meister stopped when she found a photo of her weapon standing next to what had to be Wes, one arm transformed in a scythe. Underneath it was written 'Guess who's a weapon?' in Soul's familiar sloppy handwriting. Maka noticed how happy Soul looked and how... sad(?) his brother looked.

"Maka?"

The meister nearly jumped when she heard her partner's voice say her name. When she turned she saw Soul standing in the doorway, sweaty and clutching a water bottle. "S-Soul, you're early!"

"What do you got there in your hands?"

Maka considered lying but then realized it was no use. He'd only get more angry. "I was rummaging through the junk room and I found your box. I looked through it."

"What the hell!" Soul protested.

Maka flinched. "I'm sorry Soul, I had no right to snoop around."

"Damn right you had!" He walked over to the blonde and took the photo album from her. "This is not cool Maka!"

"I'm sorry." She repeated and got back on her feet. She considered reaching for his hand but threw the idea away when her eyes met his. Not angry – like Maka expected – but betrayed, and for some reason that was even worse.

She gave him another apologetic glance before she walked to her room.

Okay so he may've overreacted a little... Soul blamed the adrenaline rush from the basketball game with Black*Star. But in his defense, Maka was going through his private shit which was not cool.

Soul opened the photo album he'd taken from her. He made it himself... or at least, he finished it.

His mother made the first half, he did the rest. The one Maka had been looking at before he caught her was the first he put in himself.

Soul went to the last page. The most important one in his opinion. Call him a sap, he didn't care. It was a picture of him and Maka, at his seventeenth birthday.

Maka was in his arms, eyes closed, arms wrapped around his neck. Soul remembered that moment all too well. It was when he realized the feelings he felt for his meister weren't just platonic anymore.

Soul sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have lashed out on her. With reluctance he made his way to Maka's room. When he reached it he checked their connection. Maka's soul was wrapped in guilt and fear that Soul hated her.

The weapon chuckled. "You worry too much." he whispered. He raised his hand, about to knock, when the door opened. Maka stood in the doorway, eyes surprised. And then she started rambling.

"Look Soul I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you or your trust and I understand that you're mad at me but please, I didn't know and-"

Soul's laughter cut Maka off. She blinked, confused. "What?"

"You are so adorable." he choked out between laughs.

"Excuse me!"

Soul took her hand and pulled her into his arms. Maka froze for a second, then leaned into his embrace. "It's okay Maka." He whispered in her hair. "I forgive me. Just don't snoop around my personal stuff. It's not cool."

"I won't!" Maka promised. Her voice was muffled in the fabric of his shirt. Then a dry, "Soul, let me go. You stink."

Soul released her but held her hands, giving her smirk. "I will, but first I want to show you something."

Maka's head tilted to the left in curiosity. Soul gave Maka the photo album, still smirking. "You remember this?" he asked.

Maka looked at the page and felt her cheeks heat up. _He didn't!_ "Soul!" the meister whined.

Soul laughed as he retreated to the bathroom. "Revenge Maka. Just sweet old revenge."

The photo was taken at a sleepover at Kidd's. Maka looked like a mess; hair tangled up, eyes small and pajamas askew but what stood out most was the bloody nose she all but failed to hide.

She'd gotten it when she saw Soul in nothing but his sweatpants, just getting out of the bathroom. Black*Star had taken the opportunity and shot the picture.

Underneath the printed photo was written 'Who's the pervert now Maka?'

Maka dropped the album on the kitchen table and stomped off. "Stupid scythe."


	4. Proud of what you've become

"Black*Star! Maka!" A voice called, sounding really pissed off.

"Run!" The blue haired meister shouted and broke off in a sprint.

"What the-!" Maka started and followed her friend down the streets of Death City.

"This way Pigtails!" Black*Star called over his shoulder as he made a sharp turn to the right.

"I did not sign up for this 'Star!"

Black*Star laughed. "Well what are you gonna do about it now?" He challenged.

Maka growled, knowing she could not give him the Maka chop he deserved right now. So she decided he'd get it when they found a place to hide. From the direction they were heading their hideout would be Shibusen.

"You owe me one!" Maka shouted to Black*Star as they started their climb on the stairs. All she got back was another rough bark of laughter from him.

Not even five minutes later – they were used to running the stairs up – they reached the square of Shibusen. "Fuck!" The blonde huffed, catching her breath a little. Then she straightened up and implanted her hard cover book in her fellow meister's head.

"Ow what the fuck!" Black*Star rubbed the back of his head furiously.

"Mind explaining me what the hell all that was?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing my ass." Maka huffed. "He called both our names. Not just yours. I'd like to know what I did."

Black*Star laughed. "It was nothing I swear, just gave mr. Dibbens a shower. Or actually, we did."

"What the actual fuck."

"You know you swear a lot for a girl," Black*Star deadpans.

"Stay focused Black*Star! What did you do. Precisely. No bullshit."

Black*Star sighed. _It's no fun when she's like this._ He thought but complies anyway. He did not want to risk another book implant in his skull. "It's a classic. Put a bucket of ice water on top of a door and lure him out so he opens it and the thing'll drop down on him."

"So that's why you needed me!"

Black*Star nodded, grinning proud. "And you played your role perfectly. Dibbens never saw what was coming. If I tried he'd just ignore me."

Maka punched the young ninja. "You jerk!"

Black*Star laughed and pulled Maka in a headlock. "Come on Maka, it was fun. Admit it."

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" But from the way Maka smiled at him assured Black*Star that she wasn't mad.

Black*Star released the girl and grinned. Maka grinned back. "So what did the old man do to deserve such punishment?" she wanted to know as they started their walk to the entrance. Black*Star folded his arms behind his head, eyes closing as he answered.

"Talked shit about the team. Little fucker."

Maka frowned "Are you for real?"

Black*Star nodded. "So I thought he needed a wake up call."

The blonde chuckled. She admired the blue haired meister's protectiveness. He was like the guard dog of Spartoi, ready to lash out at anyone who wanted to 'attack' the team. "You're a cool guy 'Star."

Black*Star grinned. "Thanks but no need to state the obvious."

"What's obvious?" Soul's voice made the two meisters look up.

Both their weapons met them halfway. Soul looked bored – as always – and Tsubaki looked happy to see the two. "That I'm a cool guy!" Black*Star said.

Soul scoffed as he took his place next to Maka. "Who in his god damn mind would think you're cool?"

"Your meister."

Soul shot Maka a glare but the girl purposely avoided her weapon. "Did you really need to stroke his ego?" Soul growled.

"What?"

"You know we'll hear this a lot right?"

Maka looked past Soul, to her childhood friend who was talking with Tsubaki about a mission they planned to take. He didn't look like the egocentric boy he used to be. He was tall, proud and seemed to be ready to take the world on. She smiled, proud at what he'd become.

Black*Star seemed to notice her looking at him as he shot her a glance. When their eyes met he gave Maka a thumbs up, grinning wide.

"I know," Maka said, giving Black*Star a thumbs up back. Then she turned back to Soul. "But strangely I don't mind."


End file.
